A liquid-crystal display module includes a liquid-crystal display panel and a backlight unit (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-232809).
A case where the liquid-crystal display panel is arranged in a vertical posture is described below.
Conventionally, a backlight unit of an edge light type has been proposed. The backlight unit of the edge light type includes a light guide plate and a light source. The light guide plate is arranged in a vertical posture at the back side of the liquid-crystal display panel so as to be opposed to the liquid-crystal display panel. The light source is arranged to be opposed to the circumferential surface of the light guide plate.
The light emitted by the light source enters from the circumferential surface of the light guide plate into the light guide plate, and then is outputted from the front surface of the light guide plate to the front side of the light guide plate. As a result, the liquid-crystal display panel is illuminated from the back side.